


Pancakes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru was picking the peas out of his ramen when he got the call.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy/funny thing but my finger slipped

Tooru is standing by the trash can, looking out the window at the dark road blankly and picking peas out of his ramen when he gets the call.

His phone, sitting on the island face-down, blares suddenly with the familiar ringtone that he set for Suga-chan almost a year ago and he jumps, splashing hot broth all over her hands and wrist.

_ “Shit,”  _ He swears, dropping his cup of ramen and chopsticks into the garbage, and then frantically waves his burning hands in front of him.

Well, that woke him up.

He scowls as he marches to pick up his phone, but he can’t hold the annoyed expression when he hears Sugawara’s voice.

_ “Hi! Hope I didn’t wake you.” _

Tooru leans against the counter, raising an eyebrow even though he knows that Suga won’t be able to see. He glances at the clock on his microwave. “Suga-chan, it’s almost one in the morning.”

_ “Mhm!” _

The brunette waits for his friend to continue, but he doesn’t. Tooru almost sighs. “Not that I don’t love your voice, Suga-chan, but why the hell are you awake, let alone calling me?”

There’s a little noise that sounds suspiciously like a muffled yawn. Tooru plays with a frayed string on his boxers as he waits. 

_ “I’m hungry,”  _ Suga says after a few moments. He sounds kind of  _ shy,  _ and it catches Tooru’s attention, even more than the random statement.

Sugawara Koushi is not  _ shy. _

“You called me in the middle of the night to say that you’re  _ hungry?”  _ Tooru repeats, a little incredulous. He scratches an itch on his bare chest and leans heavier against the counter.

_ “Uhm... I guess. I mean- I-”  _ Sugawara is stumbling across his words, and Tooru vaguely wonders if this is another drunken call.

A deep breath is heard from Suga’s end of the line.  _ “Do you want to go get breakfast?” _

Tooru pauses. He glances at the illuminated green numbers that spell  _ 1:27.  _ “What?”

_ “There’s a little 24-hour diner by my place. I’ll send you the address.”  _ Suga’s voice has gained confidence again, like the little hint of some kind of insecurity was never there.

Tooru would press about it, but he’s tired.

It’s one in the morning, after all.

“Suga-chan, it’s one in the morning and I’m not wearing clothes. There’s no way I’m leaving my house.”

There’s a beat of silence.  _ “...You’re not wearing clothes?” _

Tooru snorts. If he weren’t tired, he would have teased Suga about being a pervert. “Go to sleep, Suga-chan.”

_ “You’re awake, though.” _

He hums. “I got hungry. You’re call made me spill my ramen, by the way. You owe me.”

_ “I’ll pay you back with breakfast. Now.”  _ Tooru can practically  _ hear  _ the impish smile Suga must have.  _ Stubborn brat,  _ he thinks fondly.

“Suga-chan.” The tall setter raises his head to look out the window again, at the darkness. It’s calm outside, not even a car drives by. Because everyone’s  _ asleep. _

_ “Kawa-chan.”  _

“It’s cold outside. I’m not stepping foot out of my house.” Sugawara isn’t the only stubborn one. “If you really want to see me that bad, come here.”

He means the words as a tease, but he lets an invitation slip into his tone. 

He’s surprised when Suga agrees, but maybe he shouldn’t be.

_ “‘Kay. I’ll bring pancakes.”  _ And then the line goes silent, leaving Tooru alone in his apartment where the only light is the little lamp in his living room. Dark shadows are stretched everywhere, and Tooru is kind of wondering what just happened. 

  
  
  
  


Less than half an hour later, Tooru is dressed and jumps for the second time of the night.

His door, which he thought that he  _ locked,  _ is swung open with a loud  _ THUD!  _ when it bangs against the wall. He looks up from where he’s slouching tiredly- although once again, he feels his tiredness leave him with the sudden noise- on the couch.

“Suga-chan! Hush! Neighbors!” 

Sugawara just grins at him, and despite the poor lighting Tooru doesn’t miss the dark bags under those glittery copper eyes. The gray-haired man is balancing two white styrofoam containers piled on one hand while he closes the door, much gentler than he opened it.

Sugawara makes his way to Tooru, and sets the containers on the coffee table before joining him on the beige couch. “I bought you three confetti pancakes, don’t be mad at me.”

_ Like I could ever be mad at you,  _ Tooru thinks as the couch dips under his friend’s weight and he’s given a boyish grin.

A very unapologetic grin.

“Like I could ever be mad at your cute little face, Suga-chan,” He teases, and because he really had been hungry when he woke up and his late-night snacking urge still hadn’t gone away, he reaches and grabs the white box Suga gestured to.

Suga’s cheeks dust with light pink. He must be pretty tired.

“So, why does my cute little Suga-chan look so worn out, hm?” He questions, pouting at the lack of a fork. He ponders for a second, then just grabs his pancake with his hand and nibbles at it. Once he’s had a few bites, he turns his full attention back to his pretty friend. 

Sugawara is sitting cross legged, facing Tooru, wearing a long-sleeved pink crew neck that hides his hands, which are tucked in his lap.

He’s cute, Tooru thinks for probably the millionth time.

He should maybe kiss him already, but he doesn’t know for sure if the silver-haired beauty is even  _ into  _ boys, and it would be very embarrassing if he was not.

Suga’s usually well-combed hair is nothing short of a bird's nest, and paired with bags under his eyes, it makes Tooru eager to hear the answer to his question.

But he doesn’t get it.

Instead, Suga’s plump bottom lip trembles. “I…”

Tooru’s eyebrows immediately pinch, and he rushes to set his food down and pull Suga into his lap. Suga lets him, lets the brunette wrap an arm around his waist and tangles the fingers of his other hand in his hair. Suga’s cute button nose is pressed against his shoulder, and if it were anyone else, Tooru would have cringed when he heard that nose sniff back wet snot.

“You what, Suga-chan?” He murmurs gently, worried. He’s never seen Suga cry before, and he’s not at the moment but it’s so obvious that he’s holding back crystal tears.

There’s a muffled noise, forced words he can’t hear and then a full body  _ sob.  _ Tooru feels Suga shake in his lap, can feel tears suddenly wetting his shirt.

Tooru squeezes him, a little bewildered, and a lot worried. Suga-chan didn’t deserve to  _ cry.  _ He didn’t deserve to have dark bags under his beautiful penny colored eyes and tears rushing down his soft cheeks. 

“I didn’t hear you, Suga-chan, I’m sorry.”

Suga pulls away from him, just a little bit, and sniffs loudly as he shakes. He raises his head, but his eyes don’t meet Tooru’s. “I- I like  _ boys,”  _ The angel chokes out, and then sobs again.

Tooru freezes. His thoughts are suddenly traveling a mile a  _ second,  _ but he doesn’t dare dwell on them.

He forces himself to get over his creeping shock, and pulls Koushi’s quivering body back against his chest. “D-did something happen, because you like boys?” He forces himself to ask, because why else would he be sobbing to Tooru about it?

The thought of some biggoted prick saying or  _ doing  _ something to Koushi makes his eyes darken.

He thinks he feels a nod against his shoulder, and his thoughts turn a little violent.

He runs a hand up and down the crying boy’s back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He feels Suga’s hot breath through the thin material of his shirt as Suga speak again, voice hoarse. “A-aren’t you disgusted by me? H-how- Why-  _ you’re huggin me,  _ even though I like  _ boys  _ and love  _ boys  _ and want to  _ fuck boys-” _

The shorter cuts off with a hiccuped sob. Tooru grabs Sugawara’s face in his hands, and forces him to look up at him.

“You are not disgusting,” He says, searching Suga’s tear-shining eyes.

Suga hiccups again. Tooru goes on. “Whoever told you that, whoever made you think something like that, deserves to rot in hell. You are beautiful.”

He watches Suga’s eyes widen in surprise, and Tooru  _ knows  _ that it’s  _ terrible  _ but he wants to  _ kiss  _ those trembling lips.

“You are beautiful,” He says again, because he likes the way Suga’s eyes lit up ever so slightly when he said it the first time.

He watches Suga’s adam's apple bob up and down with an audible gulp. 

Dainty fingers make their way up to Tooru’s cheek, and Suga sniffles as he traces over Tooru’s jawline and cheek. The brunette feels himself blush, but he can’t fucking help but lean into those fingers.

“I… I like  _ you,”  _ Suga whispers, cheeks blotchy and nose bright red. He sniffs again. “I like  _ you,  _ a-and I told D-Daichi and he thought I was joking but I  _ wasn’t  _ and then he told other people and-”

Tooru kisses him, gently, cutting him off. He pulls away, remaining close enough where all he would have to do to do it again is tilt his head. His cheeks are pink, not only from blush but also from anger.

Suga didn’t have to finish talking for Tooru to know what happened.

_ Suga likes him. _

The hot and cold from the moment is confusing him, the happiness that  _ Suga likes him  _ and that  _ something happened to him because of it. _

All he knows is that he wants to comfort Sugawara. Hold him until he stops shaking and kiss him until he forgets his troubles, then he wants to fix his troubles because Suga should be happy.

Suga is looking up at him, lips parted a little, with wide eyes. He looks so  _ surprised  _ that it’s almost heartbreaking. __

“It’ll be okay,” Tooru whispers almost against Sugawara’s soft lips. “I promise.” 

“I wasn’t going to ever tell you.” Suga’s eyes flutter shut. “But they said that they were going to tell you tomorrow and didn’t want you to find out that I’m a  _ faggot  _ from someone else.”

Tooru brushes a thumb over Sugawara’s mole. “That’s such a gross word. It doesn’t suit you.”

This time, it’s Koushi that closes the distance between them, desperately and eagerly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? comments? kudos? maybe?<3
> 
> I hope you're well^^


End file.
